I Went to See Kagami Today
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Aomine writes his thoughts in his journal. *Will be erratically updated.
1. Chapter 1

I went to see Kagami today

-090909-

Dear Journal,

Today I went to go see Kagami. It was kind of cold and rainy but if I didn't, he'd try to kick my ass.

Not like he actually could.

The idiot probably couldn't even dance. I should ask him that the next time I saw him. They had never gone out dancing before. It'd be fun to see him gyrate stupidly.

His hair had gotten longer. I had told him the look didn't really suit him.

I wanted to grab it but he probably wouldn't like that very much and it'd probably hurt. Though sometimes Kagami liked it to hurt, which was something he stubbornly denied over and over.

It was funny when he did that because he'd blush and shit.

Another thing that would have made him blush is flowers.

I brought some for him.

I knew if he could, he'd probably call me a pansy.

I didn't really care all that much. He was a pansy too.

I didn't like going to see Kagami because sometimes, there would always be those annoying beeping noises and that disgusting smell.

He forced himself to come. If he didn't, not only would Kagami get mad, Kagami would get sad and a sad Kagami was an annoying Kagami.

His eyes didn't shine and sometimes he even cried like a big baby. So I didn't have to deal with it, I did whatever I could to make sure he was never sad.

It's only because he annoyed me though. Not because I liked him or anything.

On the other hand, when he did come (and on time) Kagami would look at him.

That was a good sign apparently.

He would beckon to Aomine to sit closer to him and that was good too.

Unfortunately, he could only stay for about 4 hours at a time. When he would get ready to go, Kagami's eyes would get dull and sometimes, he'd even close them.

That was bad.

This time, he couldn't really do anything to make him happy.

Though he did give him a kiss to make it easier.

It never was.

Because it was never easy looking at him hurt so badly.

It was never easy seeing him so unhappy and not his bright, eccentric self.

It was actually really, really hard.

Kagami probably had it worse though.

He was the one in the coma after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-090909-

Dear Journal,

I probably made Kagami really happy today. I went and visited him an extra time this week.

The idiot didn't really want to show it but when I showed him my iPod, I'm sure he got even happier.

Kagami likes when we listen to music together because when we sing along to the words, we can't help but to laugh at ourselves.

Out of the two of us, Kagami probably has the better voice. He doesn't try all that hard when we're playing around but when he's singing while cooking or walking in the door from work, he sings beautifully.

Although he gets embarrassed when I ask him to sing for me.

I don't get offended though. I've heard him singing to me while I was 'sleeping'.

Also, when I talked to him, I think he was telling me to shut up because I had been talking about when we still lived together.

He twitched his finger in my direction.

He wanted me to shut up.

I should have known that it probably wouldn't bode over well with him. He's too sensitive.

I told him about Momoi and Kuroko getting married too. He seemed happy with that, though I'm sure he probably wanted to see them visit.

I would have to call them and ask them to visit. He was getting tired of my face, I'm sure.

I doubt it somehow. Something about the way he reacts when I walk in is probably one of my favorite things in the world.

Enough of that though.

The doctor was spewing some dumb bullshit about talking to Kagami's parents about what they wanted to do about Kagami's 'unchanging conditions'.

I really wanted to hit him.

So I did.

Why would he think that Kagami's parents would want to 'put Mr. Taiga to rest'?

Did they not know that he was breathing?!

Did they not realize that he could still dream and had goals to fulfill?!

It had only been six months.

Six.

Which meant Kagami could fucking wake up right now if he wanted.

He was just asleep because he was scared I'd beat his ass for what he did.

Aomine fucking Daiki did not need to be saved and that idiot didn't think twice about doing it.

He wouldn't dare blame this on the stupid redhead though.

It was my fault.

Everything was my fault.

I wanted to tell Kagami that I was sorry.

I wanted to apologize for being a dick when we'd first met.

I wanted to apologize for not washing the dishes on Thursday.

I wanted to apologize for even mentioning going out on that fated day six months ago.

Because this was my entire fault.


End file.
